


Control

by Iskar_Jarak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iskar_Jarak/pseuds/Iskar_Jarak
Summary: Erwin Smith was a man in control. Not just of the Scout Corps, but of himself. He knew what he wanted and he took it with whatever means necessary.So when he allows himself to lose it in front of Levi, behind closed doors, Levi considers it an honour.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by a trans man. If you don't like it, don't read. Please heed the tags.
> 
> No beta cos I'm horny

Erwin Smith was a man in control. Not just of the Scout Corps, but of himself. He knew what he wanted and he took it with whatever means necessary. 

So when he allows himself to lose it in front of Levi, behind closed doors, Levi considers it an honour. 

Only he gets to see the Commander on his back, gasping and begging for it. Only he gets to see the Commander squeeze his eyes shut as his mouth drops open, unable to take the wet heat that Levi slides down onto him. 

This is a situation they are both more than familiar with. After long days of work - training and planning for the operation to take back Wall Maria, every moment punctuated with an undercurrent of anxiety - Erwin relinquishes control to Levi. 

Levi pushes him down onto the bed, and Erwin lets himself fall without complaint. Clothes are shed quickly, and Levi curls up beside him to take his mouth in a warm, slow kiss, unhurriedly running his fingers down the other man's torso. His nails scrape ever so lightly at the juncture of Erwin's hips, ghosting feather light touches onto his already hard cock. 

"Levi…" Erwin whispers, the stump of his right arm coming up to reach for him out of habit. 

"I'm here." Levi says, continuing his ministrations, the calloused pads of his fingers running up and down the shaft, then down to the soft velvety skin of Erwin's balls. 

He keeps at this for a few more moments, reaching up to kiss Erwin occasionally as his fingers gently massage at the cockhead, moving in circles until a bead of precum forms at last. He drags the skin up, spreading it over the head as Erwin groans. 

Without missing a beat, Levi shifts to straddle Erwin, getting a hand between them to grab his cock as he drags it across his slick wet folds. "Look how wet you've made me." Levi says, smirking. 

"Can I…?" Erwin asks, his left hand resting on Levi's thigh. 

"You can today."

Levi groans as he drags Erwin's cock over his clit, spreading the slickness as he teases the head, dipping it in slightly. Erwin grits his teeth, bucking his hips up, but can't find purchase with Levi on top of him. 

He does this for as long as he can stand, his own pleasure mounting, until he can't take it any more, plunging himself down in one swift motion, the both of them gasping from the sudden change in sensation. Erwin's cock is hot and heavy in him, and he rolls his hips forward, chasing the friction. 

Erwin pulls him down for a kiss, and Levi starts moving, sliding up almost all the way before sinking back down again, picking up the pace swiftly as each thrust sends lightning up his spine. He grunts, hands braced on the wooden headboard behind Erwin, his arms bracketing the other man's face, head bowed as they both pant, words forgotten. Erwin usually has a full head of height over him, but in here, even that doesn't matter. 

Erwin's hips stutter as he tries to reciprocate, and Levi traces a hand down to grab at his thigh, bringing it up for a deeper position. "Levi, I'm -" 

"Come for me." Levi whispers, and Erwin is undone. A few more thrusts, and Levi can feel the other man explode in him, a hot wetness coating his insides, and he grunts, feeling his own orgasm wash over him. 

They stay like that for a few moments, catching their breath as Levi lazily rolls his hips, savouring the sensation of Erwin still wet inside him. Then he pulls out fully, watching Erwin's cum trickle out of him to pool at the base of his cock. 

Levi sneers at that, but refrains from making a comment. Below him, Erwin has leaned his head back and closed his eyes, chest still heaving. 

"Thank you." He says, cracking an eye open, as if he's too tired to do anything else. 

Levi simply sighs, bending down to kiss him gently.


End file.
